vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bendu
Summary Bendu is a powerful Force wielding entity residing on the remote Outer Rim world of Atollon. An imposing and ancient being, he claims to represent the center of the Force in that he is aligned to neither the Light Side nor the Dark Side. This is proven by the fact that he can manipulate both Jedi and Sith holocrons. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely much higher Name: Bendu Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years (Has been described as “ancient” and seems intimate with philosophies of the Force and concepts that date as far back the early days of the Jedi Order) Classification: Force Adept of unknown species Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Animal Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Intangibility, Immortality, possibly Non-Corporeal, can sense emotions as well as fear and uncertainty in those around him Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (His lightning blasts are powerful enough to destroy an AT-AT walker and fully shielded starfighters in one shot. Capable of unleashing simultaneous blasts which can take out two AT-ATs together), likely much higher (Is a Force wielder the likes of which Kanan has never encountered and one which, by his own admission, is beyond the capacity of the Imperial Navy to destroy) Speed: Unknown, possibly at least Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (A vastly superior Force Adept compared to the likes of Kanan Jarrus and one the likes of which he has never encountered before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman to an unknown degree naturally. At least Class M with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than the likes of Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano) Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Large Town Class Durability: At least Large Town level (Required concentrated fire from two AT-AT walkers to bring him down such walker being more than capable of destroying something like a [[Kom'rk-class Fighter] with a single blast from their heavy laser cannons and punching through the armour of other AT-ATs] and was still conscious and able to speak after this. Immortality and likely being a non-corporeal being make him difficult to kill), likely much higher (Stated to Thrawn and his forces that he was a creature far beyond their power to destroy) Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely dozens of metres with telekinesis via power-scaling, several kilometres with weather manipulation and lightning attacks, planetary with telepathy and Force senses (implied to be capable of sensing emotions in and communicating telepathically with others across the planet of Atollon) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High. Possesses centuries if not millennia of experience and knowledge when it comes to the Force and the philosophies which study it. Is quite wise and a capable mentor. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telepathy: Bendu seems to be a highly capable telepath. He was able to communicate telepathically with Kanan Jarrus despite the Jedi being in a focused meditative state. * Telekinesis: Bendu can use the Force to literally put his mind over matter. With this ability he can blast away or disarm enemies, defend himself with telekinetic barriers, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. He has a degree of control which is enough to delicately manipulate holocrons. * Animal Bond: With this ability, the user can connect their will to the wills of the non-sentient fauna around them and even dominate the will of the fauna. Bendu can use this ability to connect with the Krykna native to Atollon. * Intangibility: Bendu can seemingly turn into a cloud of smoke and fly away. * Levitation/Flight: Bendu possesses the ability to fly. He can fly away as a cloud of smoke and stay suspended in the atmosphere in physical form. Whether he can actually fly at high speed while in physical form remains unknown. * Earth Manipulation: When enraged by Kanan Jarrus, his rage was such that the ground beneath him began to crack and chunks of earth began swirling around him. * Weather Manipulation: Bendu can create a massive storm cloud that can stretch all the way to the horizon. He generates the storm cloud around his physical body and also forms a likeness of his face complete with glowing flame like eyes. * Lightning manipulation: Bendu can unleash extremely powerful lightning blasts from his storm. Said blasts are powerful enough to destroy fully shielded starfighters and even AT-AT walkers. * Clairvoyance: Told Thrawn that he could foresee his defeat and demise. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Animal Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Teachers Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7